


Declaration and Promise

by mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Smut, top!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala/pseuds/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and possibly the last in this series that I'm writing.</p><p>Dean finally admits that he loves Cas. Sexy times and gay sex ensue, with Sam being smart and leaving the bunker this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this may be the last in this series that I write. I don't know if I'm gonna have a plot line for another.
> 
> If you have, say, a kink or scenario that I didn't write, feel free to drop it in my ask box on Tumblr at mishas-assbutts-in-the-impala

                Dean had to talk to Cas, there was nothing for it. He had to know what was going on between them, regardless of what Sam thought. _Dammit, Dean, just grow a pair and talk to him._

                “Erm, Cas, can I…talk to you for a second? In private?” God, he was horrible at the conversation thing. Dean motioned to his bedroom door, hoping to avoid Sam eavesdropping on the conversation that he was about to attempt.

                “Sure,” was the only response that came from Cas, and Dean was starting to freak out. He didn’t have any idea what he was going to say, and he rubbed the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the tension as Cas followed him into his room. Suffice it to say, it wasn’t helping, and he cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned to face Cas.

                “Okay, um, so…what’s going on here? I mean we’ve had sex twice in the last three weeks, and I…” Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say.

                “You aren’t sure of where this is going,” Cas finished for him.

                “Yeah, pretty much.”

                He really didn’t want to turn this into a chick flick moment, but it seemed to be the only viable option if he and Cas were gonna talk things out. He sighed and walked over to the angel, cupping Cas’s face in his hands. “I think I love you,” was all that Dean could say, and he leaned down to catch the shorter man’s mouth with his. The kiss was slow, passionate, and held promises of much more.

                “Perhaps we should lock the door so that Sam doesn’t walk in here by accident,” Cas said, breaking off the kiss.

                “Um, yeah, good idea,” Dean mumbled as he moved to lock his bedroom door. When he turned around, Castiel was sitting naked on Dean’s bed, clothes in a neat pile on the dresser. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?”

                “I thought that it might be time to try something else. I have read many things on human copulation when there are two males involved, and I thought a few of them would be interesting to try,” Cas said. Dean’s breath hitched as he looked over the angel’s body, unable to form one word, let alone a coherent sentence. He began to work on the buttons of his flannel as his phone buzzed, revealing a text from Sam:

                **Let me know when u 2 r done. I’m going out.**

**K.**

It was probably for the best, since Sammy had been forced to sit there and listen to him and Cas go at it twice now, but if there was one scratch on Baby, Dean was going to kill him.  It didn’t take long for his clothes to hit the floor and for him to make his way over to the bed, his cock already getting hard from looking at Castiel’s naked form.

“Alright, what is it you wanted to try?” Dean was a bit apprehensive; he didn’t want to hurt Cas if what he was suggesting was that one of them be a dom and the other a sub.

“Anal penetration. And I believe that the term used for what I wish to be is ‘bottom’.”

“So, you’re saying that you want my dick in your ass?” Dean asked. “I’m not even sure that I have lube in the drawer…”

“My Grace will serve the purpose. You have to remember that I am not a fragile human, Dean.”

Dean let out a sigh and pushed Cas back onto the bed, his heart pounding and uncertainty making him pause. _Don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up_ he kept telling himself. “Are you, um, have you…” he trailed off again, uncertain of how to ask Cas if he had prepped himself with his grace already, or if he was going to have to do that part for him.

“If you are asking me if I have stretched myself open, the answer is no. I wanted you to do it so that I can experience the full pleasure of anal sex,” Cas stated cooly.

“W-wait a minute, do you expect me to just stick my fingers up your ass without any lube?” Dean was shocked as Cas nodded his head yes. “Dude, that would really hurt.”

He rummaged through the drawers of the nightstand until he managed to find the spare bottle of lube that he kept there. Squirting some of the slippery fluid onto his fingers, he spread Cas’s legs apart, admiring the view of the angel sprawled out below him.

“Hang on, turn over onto your stomach,” Dean said, “it might make this easier.”

Cas obliged, flipping himself over so that his ass was angled up towards Dean, legs still spread apart to give him access. Taking a deep breath, Dean pushed one finger into Castiel’s ass, pumping slowly and relishing the small whimpers of pleasure coming from the angel’s mouth. When Cas appeared to be well adjusted to having one finger in his ass, Dean went ahead and added a second, scissoring him open so that he could take his thick cock. The moans coming from Cas’s mouth made the pornos that Dean watched seem like children’s shows, and Cas began to thrust back onto his fingers, wanting to be fucked.

“Woah, easy there, tiger. I’m almost ready,” Dean murmured in his ear as he leaned across his back. With the removal of his fingers, Cas let out a needy whine, but Dean quickly shut him up as he pressed the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle.

“Dean, fuck me, _please_ ,” Cas begged, and Dean pushed in slowly, bottoming out after what seemed like a millennia. “Move,” came the command, and Dean started to thrust in and out, pulling further and further out each time and thrusting with more force as he went. On one particularly hard thrust, he managed to find Cas’s prostate, which got a scream of pleasure from the angel and caused his wings to make themselves visible.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re beautiful,” Dean said as he moved one hand from Castiel’s hip to travel up his back to the wings that had appeared at his shoulder blades, “gonna make you come from just my dick and my hand in your feathers.”

Cas moaned again, and it took every ounce of restraint that Dean possessed to not come then and there. He worked his hand through the sensitive feathers at the base of the wing, pulling on them gently.

“Fu-fuck, Dean, I’m…I’m-FUCK!” Cas yelled as he came, and the clenching muscles ripped Dean’s orgasm from him, causing him to see stars. The two of them collapsed on the bed, a sticky mess of sweat and come.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Dean whispered.

“And you need to text Sam and let him know that it’s safe to come back to the bunker,” replied Cas.

**All clear. You can come back now.**

**About fucking time.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I would like to have some constructive criticism in order to improve the quality of my writing.


End file.
